Spring Fever
by J-Nine
Summary: AU Irritable hanyous, perverted guys, super strong girls and demons galore. Not to mention life threatening activities and games...WHAT KIND OF SPRING BREAK IS THIS?


_**Spring Fever**_

By: Crimsonnekoladyinu

**AN**

**Okay, Spring Break has just ended for me, and I just got home from camp. While there, I couldn't help thinking that writing a story about the Inu gang going to Spring Break camp, and doing everything I did, would be totally fun. I still haven't done much else with my other stories, but I just couldn't help starting this one, it just seemed to fun to not do! So anyway, here's the first chapter!**

Disclaimer: "The characters in this story do not belong to the Lady Crimson, but rather the plot and OC's do." The Inu gang put down their scripts, all wearing faces of boredom. I on the other hand, look ecstatic. "Good job everyone!" My hands start clapping as I jump all over the place. "To reward you and your awesome disclaiming-ness, we're all going out for ramen, MY TREAT!" A dust cloud is all that's left where Inuyasha stood, the rest of us look out the door, sweat drops falling down our brows. "Well then…" says I as I look toward the readers. "Continue with the story y'all! We'll see you at the end!" I drag the rest of the Inu gang out the door, letting it swing shut behind me.

**Ch. 1: Strange Encounters **

"Mom, do I HAVE to go to camp this year? I mean come on! I'm already sixteen years old, don't you think I'm a little old for those sorts of things now?"

Hi, my names Higurashi Kagome and I am a sixteen year old in my first year of high school (Japan DOES have different education schedules you know. ) I just got out of school for spring break. I had planned to spend it with my friends, going to the beach, watching movies and having sleepovers, but apparently my mom still thinks I'm seven…

Mrs. Higurashi looked up after slapping the shrine mailbox shut after depositing something inside it. "No Kagome, you are not too old for camp." She started back up the ridiculously long trail of steps back up to the shrine, her daughter still whining behind her. "The age limit for this camp is eighteen years old; you still have two more years to go before you can't go anymore." She smiled softly as she talked, always the calm and sweet type that she was. "And besides, you know you always have fun when you go."

Kagome sighed loudly and started up the stairs after her mother, stomping as she went, making her argument of being too mature completely invalid. "But that was only because Eri, Yuka and Ayumi went all those times." She caught up and walked beside her mother and looked at her with her best puppy pout. "Please mommy? Their parents aren't making them go, can't I stay here with my friends?" she clasped her hands in front of her and jut out her bottom lip, completing her façade of pure sad innocence.

Mrs. Higurashi just covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to quite her giggles. "Kagome dear, you know that has no effect on me anymore."

By now the two had reached the top of the steps and were starting back for the house near the back of the shrine. Kagome's pout fell to be replaced with a look of anger. She opened her mouth to protest further, but her mothers raised hand stopped her.

"Its already too late dear, I just dropped off the payment for your trip in the mailbox." She dropped her hand and looked at her watch. "And if I am correct, the mailman should be here right about…now."

Kagome looked behind them down the stairs and back at the mailbox, and sure enough, there was the mailman in his little white delivery truck, just closing the box which held her future in it. . In a last attempt to gain her spring freedom, Kagome shot back down the stairs, intent on wrestling that envelope from the man if she had to.

"Hey! Stop right there!" she called, more then halfway there, but the man didn't seem to here her as he turned back into his truck and started down the street. Kagome skidded out into the road and watched as her last chance slipped away down along the asphalt in the little white truck.

Kagome fell to her knees dramatically, her shoulders sagging in sad submission. "There goes my spring break…" she muttered to herself, staring down at the black ground under her. "Three whole weeks of loneliness and boredom." She turned her head toward the sky, and opened her mouth with a shout. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?"

"Kagome dear." Her mother called from the sidewalk, her face still sporting that calm smile. "Please get out of the road, your scaring the pedestrians."

Kagome looked back from her minute of senility to the people who had stopped in their walks to stare at her. They all wore looks of utter surprise with underlying fear. Everyone started inching away from the 'crazy girl', turning away to pretend that they didn't see a thing.

Kagome blushed and stood up, dusting her backside and legs. "I guess there's no fighting it." She sighed as she started to head back over towards her mother. "I am destined to have the worst spring break ever."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed from her spot on the sidewalk and wrapped an arm around her daughter when she reached her side. "Oh honey, don't be so dramatic, I'm sure you'll have tons of fun. You'll get to meet new people and play fun games, and do lots of other activities. I bet you'll even meet a nice boy." She said the last sentence with a sly tone and nudge at her daughter, who only rolled her eyes.

"Mother please, there is no way I would be interested in a guy who would choose to spend his spring break at a stupid camp." Kagome crossed her arms and closed her eyes in a huff, making her mother laugh all the more.

"Well I have a hunch you will have a very interesting three weeks there my dear." She patted Kagome on the back and opened front door to the house, which they had just arrived at. "You better start packing, we're leaving at twelve o' clock sharp Monday morning." Her mother's voice called from the hall, Kagome simply sighed and plopped down on the cement step in front of the shoji door.

"Monday morning…" she muttered as she laid her chin in her palms. "Thus marks the day my three weeks of torture begins."

Saturday and Sunday came and went, and the dreaded Monday morning had arrived. To Kagome it was all too soon, and she was trying everything to stall as long as she could. Her shower that morning had taken an extra twenty minutes, and she ate her breakfast in a very sluggish manner. When it came time for her to bring her bags down, she pretended to have lost one of them, when really she had only thrown it in the closet. After another ten minutes, her mother had come up to help her, only to see the bag strap lying outside her closet door the moment she walked in.

Finally, Kagome's bags were in the car as well as grandpa and Souta, all that was left to get in was Kagome herself. But, to Mrs. Higurashi and the others great annoyance, Kagome was intent on holding onto the doorway as though her life depended on it.

"I'm not going! You can't make me!" Her mother had grabbed a hold of her right leg and was tugging on it with all her strength, sadly for her; Kagome was just a tad bit stronger than she was.

"Kagome stop being a baby and let go of the door!" her mother yelled, no longer trying to be nice about it. Her brow was drawn down in an obvious frown and her lips were pulled back in a sneer.

From the car, the two male Higurashi's sighed.

"And she calls ME childish." Souta mumbled as he laid his cheek against his fist. Grandpa only nodded in agreement.

Kagome was nearly off the ground now, and her mother was grunting as she tried to get her daughter to let go of the door.

"Higurashi Tsuki Kagome! You let go of that door right now, or you will be grounded for the rest of the school year when you get back from camp!" Her mother yelled in a last resort to make her child release the entrance to their home. And just like magic, the sixteen year old did let go, but ended up falling back flat on her butt.

Mrs. Higurashi panted and straightened her hair before starting towards the car. "Now let's go, it'll be about an hours drive from here." She opened the driver's door and slipped into the car with ease. Kagome still sat back by the stone step in front of the door, her arms crossed and face puffed up in anger. She stood up, muttering incoherent exclamations of anger as she walked to the other side of the car. She opened the door, sat down, and slammed in shut and took to keeping her eyes trained on the outside of her window.

Without another word, the Higurashis pulled out of the driveway behind the shrine, and onto the highway heading west.

After nearly forty-five minutes of driving they had entered the country, and were now heading towards the coast. Kagome had been thinking the entire time, but when she saw the pristine ocean in front of her eyes, she snapped her head towards her mother.

"Where are we going? This isn't the way to camp." She said and then added on as a second thought. "Not that I care…"

Mrs. Higurashi glanced into the rearview mirror then back at the small pot-hole filled country road. "Apparently the camp organizers have gotten a new wealthy sponsor, and with the money they got from him they decided to hold the camp at better grounds this year. Camp Matoko I believe it was called."

Kagome's mouth formed an O as understanding dawned in her mind, and she went back to looking out the window, watching the beautiful white sand and crystal blue waters fly by. She looked to the left and saw lines of towering green mountains, their tops shrouded in clouds, giving them a mythical, magical type feel. 'I have to admit, the scenery is a lot better than the scenery of the last camp area.' Kagome thought as she looked back out her window and closed her eyes. 'But something feels weird…' was her last coherent thought as she fell into a shallow slumber.

(In case you can't picture what this coast looks like, you can go here for a picture. h t t p / m e m b e r s . t r i p o d . c o m / y m c a c a m p / S h o r e . j p g You know what to do, just take out the spaces. If that doesn't work, just type in something like "Camp Erdman of Hawaii" at Google images, and you should come up with a nice coast picture with towering mountains somewhere in there. And just as a side note, I live in Hawaii, so a lot of the scenery is going to sound tropical for the most part.)

After another fifteen minutes, Mrs. Higurashi let out a small squeal as they finally started approaching the camp grounds. "Wake up honey, we're here!"

Kagome started as she woke up with a snort, and looked around, confused for a moment. When she realized where she was, she groaned and pressed her forehead against the window. 'Why does she sound so happy?' she thought to herself as she looked out the window to check out the grounds while her mom parked the car.

On the right side of the road were the main camp grounds, with the main building smack dab in the middle of a large twenty acre plot with a large sign in front that read "Camp Matoko" on it in bold wooden letters. It was three stories high with stair cases located at each corner. There was also a large winding ramp to the left for the handicap able.

She looked to the right and saw three large buildings next to the main one, which were only about half its size, probably smaller. The one closest to the main building was about two stories high and had no walls; it was just a big open hall type building, when she looked closer she could read the plaque that was postered on the roof.

"Rotary Hall." She mumbled to herself.

The other two buildings didn't seem as interesting to her, as they were only one story buildings and had walls on every side, but she read the name plates that were on them anyway. The one right next to Rotary read Game Room and the one next to that read Crossing Hall. Behind all three of these buildings was a large grassy field, and further behind that was a large fire pit area, all sand with some log benches placed like bleachers.

Kagome turned her gaze to the left of the main building, and saw first, another large field, this one slightly larger than the other, to the right of the field, just next to the main building, was a basketball court, its blacktop was slightly cracking, but it still seemed to be in pretty good condition. Behind the basketball court, about twenty yards away was an Olympic sized swimming pool, much to Kagome's surprise. It had two diving boards, one was a small one, with only a small ladder used to get on it, and the other was half the height of the main building. Looking further to the left passed the big field, Kagome saw some cabins all which had plaques that read "Faculty" on them. That must have been where all the grounds staff stayed.

A little further beyond that, was a small arching range, this made a wave of excitement rise up in Kagome, one of her favorite things to do was archery, perhaps this wasn't going to be as bad as she had first thought. 'But this is still going to suck…' Kagome thought quickly.

Beyond the archery range was something Kagome couldn't quite identify; it seemed to be in construction. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a small skate park. Now that was surprising, she had never heard of a camp before that had its own skate park. Past the skate park was nothing, it seemed the skate park was where this half of the camp ended. Kagome also noted, that there were tall pine trees and other such lush vegetation littered all over the grounds, giving the place a rustic, away-from-civilization feel to it.

Kagome stepped out of the car and looked over the roof to the left side of the road, passed a tiny trench which held a small stream with a neat bridge over it. On that side were all the cabins, there were about thirty of them, all placed strategically, and yet artfully so that they didn't look too organized. Cement walkways connected them all, and seemed to split the cabin grounds into two, each side having a public bathroom.

Kagome turned her head to the left, passed the cabins and out into yet another large field. This one though, wasn't as well kept as the other two, and obviously was never used for games and the such. But what this one had, was a large towering rope course, which had two levels to it, although it only had those two levels, it was still nearly as tall as the main camp building, if not taller.

'Now THAT looks like fun.' Kagome couldn't help thinking.

And then Kagome looked up, and noticed that the mountains she saw before still stretched this far, and were so close to the cabins, the brush at the base nearly touched the walls of the ones closest to them. There were trees she couldn't identify littered about and around the cabins, which would make one feel as though they were in a small forest, were they to walk along the paths.

And for the first time, Kagome noticed something; the grounds were already covered with other people.

She sighed and shut the door, which she was holding open the entire time, much to her grandfather's distress, though she didn't notice. She headed for the trunk of the car and popped it open with the pull of a handle. Souta came around and looked up at his sister, whom he was only half the size of. "Mom went to go sign you in." Kagome nodded as she started lugging her bags out. Souta blinked for a second before grabbing hold of another bag inside the trunk. "Want me to help?" he asked in a way that only little brothers could.

Kagome smiled down at him as she placed her large yellow backpack on the ground. "I'd love that." She said as she tussled his hair playfully. Souta swatted at her hand half heartedly with small sounds of protest, but only started laughing soon after, which Kagome joined in doing.

Suddenly, a loud scream cut of the sibling's moment of sister-brother bonding. They snapped their heads to the right but couldn't see where the scream came from. Around the car they jogged and looked passed the row of cars they parked in and looked about the small crowd of people who also stopped to look for what caused it.

There next to the main building, a tall girl with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail held a taller dude with short black hair in a strangle hold. Kagome winced as she could have sworn she heard something crack even from this far away.

"Who do you think you are buddy?" the girl yelled into the boys ear, making him wince slightly. "You don't just come out of nowhere and pinch the butts of girls you don't even know you pervert!" the girls deep maroon eyes gleamed with anger as she spun around and threw the dude over her shoulder and into a nearby bush before he could even say a word. "That'll teach you to touch Nakamura Sango again!" she yelled at him as she shook her fist.

Kagome stood in awe of how far she was able to throw that man. She seemed to only come up to his shoulders, but she could still throw him further than any male she had ever seen. Without thinking, Kagome trotted over to the panting wild girl.

"That was amazing!" Kagome exclaimed with a shout, surprising the girl known as Sango and making her jump. "Oo, sorry." She said sheepishly.

Sango turned to her with a wide-eyed expression, before realizing what she had said. She blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head. "Well thanks, it's what happens when you take martial arts lessons your entire life." Kagome nodded in understanding.

"So are you here for the camp too?" Sango asked Kagome, who nodded in a positive, though her face showed it was anything but positive in her head.

"Unfortunately I am." She said as she pointed back to Souta, who held some of her stuff.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Unfortunately?" she asked curiously.

Kagome nodded, closing her eyes and pinching her nose. "Yes unfortunately." She dropped her hand and leaned against a wall of the main building. "You see I really didn't want to come to camp this year." She looked down her nose at Sango. "I've been coming to them since I was eight, but this year my friends weren't coming, so I didn't want to either." She pushed herself off the wall and started back over to the car, waving for Sango to follow, who did, wanting to hear more of the story. "But my mom wouldn't have any of it, she's planning on making me come until I'm too old to anymore." She stooped down next to Souta and picked up her backpack.

Sango stopped by the front of the car and crossed her arms, her eyebrows drawing together in a frown. "Well that sucks. I hate being forced to do things I don't want to do."

Kagome nodded in agreement, adjusting her bag on her back. "Who doesn't?" she chuckled slightly. "My names Kagome, Higurashi Kagome." She stuck her hand out for a shake. Sango smiled and did as was expected.

"Nakamura Sango, it's nice to meet you." She dropped her hand down next to her and peered over Kagome's shoulder at all her luggage, face faulting at how much there was. There were at least two bags of clothes, another one for her beddings, another fair sized bag for toiletries and the one on Kagome's back. "Where's the sink?" Sango asked in a playful tone as she chuckled.

"In here." Kagome pointed to her backpack and brought it off her shoulder. She opened it and pulled out a small portable, you guessed it, sink. Sango nearly fell over.

"You brought a sink to camp?" Sango exclaimed as she collected her composure. "I don't think I've ever seen something like that."

Kagome giggled and put the sink back in her bag. "Well I never did trust the water they had at these camps, so my mom got me a portable sink with a bunch of mineral water when I was younger." She closed her bag and patted it for good measure. "Speaking of never seeing things, I don't think I've seen you at this camp before, is this your first year?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded as she pulled her hair band off to fix the tousled tuft. "Yeah, a friend of mine referred me."

"I see." Kagome turned around and looked down at Souta, who was struggling to carry four of her bags at once. She giggled slightly and took one from him. "Let's go catch up with mom. Mind coming along Sango?" she asked the girl, turning back to her.

Sango nodded as she finished putting her hair back into a neat ponytail. "Sure! But what about your grandpa?" she asked looking into the car at the sleeping geezer. Kagome only chuckled.

"He'll be okay." She started for the main building with one of her wheely bags in tow. "Lets go Souta." She called back.

"Okay!" he called back, still struggling with the three bags he had left. Sango laughed and pulled two from him. "Allow me." She said kindly with a smile, making Souta blush cutely. "Th-thanks." He stuttered.

Kagome hummed as she wheeled along the open cement corridors of the main building, looking for the check in station. She had forgotten that she was dreading this week after talking with Sango. She had already managed to make a new friend; perhaps these next three weeks weren't going to be so bad after all.

Kagome turned a corner, not watching where she was going, and ran smack dab into something firm yet warm. With a small cry of surprise she fell back and tensed up, readying herself to meet the cold hard cement.

But the impact never came, and she opened her eyes, first her right, then her left, to find herself staring into a pair of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were the most stunning molten amber, and had flecks of shimmering gold in them. The longer she stared, the more those eyes seemed to swirl with raw power, shooting little spurts of electricity up and down her spine. Kagome felt as though she were drowning in a pool of pure beauty.

"Why don't you watch where you're going girl!"

And all at once, Kagome was pulled back to the surface sputtering and coughing.

She blinked in confusion for a few seconds, before realizing what kind of position she was in. She was inclined back, just like a dancer in a Broadway musical, with the strong arms of a devilishly handsome man around her waist for support. At any other time, Kagome would have found herself swooning, especially with how beautiful the male that caught her was. It was like something straight out of a dream.

But no, this was anything but a fantasy, Kagome realized, as the boy once again, opened his mouth.

"What the hell are you staring at wench?" the eyes she had found to be so incredibly beautiful and enchanting suddenly seemed to be nothing more than gold plated pieces of rust. The spell that had held her immediately disappeared and she leapt out of the boy's arms to stand upright and on her own.

She placed her hands on her hips and furrowed her brows into a frown. "Who are you calling wench buster?"

The boy scoffed and crossed his arms, looking away with a high and mighty you-are-lower-than-me look. "Nothing obviously."

Kagome's eyes widened before narrowing again into tiny slits of burning rage. "Why you little-" Just as she was about to launch herself at him, Kagome felt something on her rear end, rubbing it in circular motions.

"KYAAA!" Kagome screamed and jumped, without realizing, behind the boy with the golden eyes, looking back at the owner of the imposing hand. It was none other than the same male whom Sango had launched into a few bristly bushes earlier.

Getting over her shock, Kagome noticed where she had jumped at that moment. She was of course, behind the golden eyed male, but without realizing, she had wrapped her arms around one of his. He had an annoyed look on his face, though it was kind of defeated by the rosy blush that had spread across his cheeks.

"Can you let go of me wench?" he asked in a testy tone, one that, although it shouldn't have sounded like anything else, didn't sound like a request at all.

Kagome's frown returned and she threw the boys arm out of her grasp faster than he could say pickle. The move elicited a small surprised yelp from the boy, though Kagome didn't noticed, she was too busy fuming.

Just then, Sango and Souta came flying around the same corner Kagome had turned, and barreled right into the three teenagers that were standing in the middle of the hallway. The result?

A rather hilarious re-enactment of the famous scene from Indiana Jones where he's running down the hallway, trying to escape the boulder. The only difference, the boulder was made of people instead of stone.

When the rolling finally ended, the four teens plus child tried getting up, moaning and groaning with pain, but only succeeded in falling back down again, being too tangled up.

Kagome grabbed a hold of the thing closest to her and tried pulling herself up. 'Why is this thing so soft?' she thought to herself, and her thoughts were interrupted by a yelp of pain.

"OW! Let go of my hair you bitch!" The golden eyed boy yelled indignantly, as she pulled on his silken white locks. Kagome frowned again, and pulled on his hair harder until she was standing up strait, earning more yelps of pain and more explicit language from the boy. With one more yank for good measure, Kagome let go of his hair and clapped her hands to free them of the dust.

"Yai! Stop touching me you lecher!" Kagome heard Sango yell and turned around to see her send the other male, the dark haired one, flying into the wall. He slammed into it with a sickening thump and slid down, his eyes swirling with dizziness. Kagome blinked and knelt down next to the dude, poking him in the head.

"Welp. He's out cold." She declared as she stood back up. Sango was panting with anger, and her hair was once again out of place. At the sight, Kagome couldn't help laughing a little.

"Shut up Kagome!" Sango yelled at her new friend, completely forgetting why she had even rushed over there with Souta in the fist place.

Speaking of Souta, Kagome looked down at her fallen brother, who had the same look on his face as the other boy, swirly eyed with drool dangling out of his mouth. Kagome sighed and picked him up, slapping him a few times across the face. "Wake up Souta!" she yelled at him.

The boy woke up almost immediately to the stinging pain in his cheeks. "Ouch!"He sat up and rubbed his offended face buns. "What was that for?" he shouted at Kagome in annoyance. Kagome only shrugged.

The golden eyed boy had been quite for a while, and Kagome looked over at him, only to find he wasn't there anymore, she looked around and spotted him walking away down the hall with the unconscious pervert on his back.

"H-hey!" Kagome called, the boy stopped and looked back with an annoyed expression.

"What?" he said back, voice laced with rudeness. Kagome puffed and turned away, any thoughts of thanking him completely erased from her mind. "Nothing you jerk!"

The boy only rolled his eyes and turned around to continue on his way. "Whatever." He said quietly.

Kagome fumed as she picked up her luggage and started back down the cement corridor. Sango and Souta looked at each other before picking up the other bags and following after her.

"I swear….the nerve….butthead…" was all the other two could hear from their angry little chicken head friend, but before they could say anything about it, Mrs. Higurashi appeared around a corner. She spotted them, particularly Kagome, and smiled as she walked over calmly.

"I've got you completely signed in honey; you're in cabin twenty-six." She smiled wider as she handed her a small booklet and pen. "The registration woman said you'll need those."

Kagome looked at the two items before shrugging them and slipping them into a pocket of her backpack.

Just then Sango stepped forward with the two bags she had in tow. "Did you say cabin 26?" she asked Kagome's mother, who nodded with a smile as she folded her hands.

"Yes I did, and who might you be?" she asked pleasantly.

Sango smiled and bowed respectfully. "I'm Nakamura Sango, it's nice to meet you." Kagome's mother smiled all the more and bow slightly as well. "Likewise." She turned to Kagome.

"I told you you'd make new friends." Kagome only rolled her eyes with a smile.

Sango remembered what she was going to say and put Kagome's bags down. "That's right; you're going to be in cabin 26! That's the same one I'm in!" Kagome's smile widened as she put her wheely bag down. "Really? That's great!" she exclaimed.

Sango picked up a bag again and grabbed Kagome's hand, "C'mon, I'll show you where it is. If you ask me, I think it's the best cabin in the whole camp!" Kagome smiled and let herself be pulled by her new friend.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she watched her daughter trot off. Her eyes snapped open when she remembered something. "Oh my, grandpa is still in the car." She turned around and calmly started back towards the parking lot.

Souta stood there in the hallway, blinking. Sango had only taken one bag with her, as had Kagome, leaving him with three bags again, bags that were nearly half as big as he. He looked around for help, but suddenly nobody seemed to be in sight.

"How the heck am I supposed to carry these…?"

**AN**

**Welp! There you go, first chapter finished! Guys? --Hands Inu gang the mich--**

**Inuyasha:**

**--pulls out Tetsusaiga-- You all better review Crimson no nee-chan's story, or Ill slice ya to bits!**

**Kagome:**

**Now Inuyasha, I'm sure Crimson-chan wouldn't want you killing off her only readers.**

**Inuyasha:**

**Well why not? If they don't review, then what's the point of letting them read her story? --swings sword recklessly--**

**Kagome:**

**Inuyasha…**

**Inuyasha:**

**--stops--Yeah?**

**Kagome:**

**Osuwari.**

**--SPLAT--**

**--claps--Great job Kagome-chan!**

**Kagome: **

**--blush--thanks. **

**Well, 'till next time folks! –throws smoke bomb and disappears--**


End file.
